TMNT: I Will Comfort You
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Michelangelo and his brothers are happily on their nightly patrol until Raphael and Leonardo gets into a fight. So when they all head home Raphael leaves the group and Mikey follows him back to the lair to see if Raphael is okay. R


TMNT: I Will Comfort You…

Inspired by the songs: "I like you", "I need you today", and "I like it rough"!

Artist: Colbie Caillat, Unknown artist, and LADY GAGA!

Author's Note: I've been obsessed with this idea for awhile now and I couldn't get it out of my head! Besides this is my first ever turtlecest kind of thing so please don't post negative comments about it, thank you. I really hope you enjoy this. Sorry if the characters are a little off…

Warning: This story contains turtlecest, language, and "some" forced sibling sex!

Description: This is technically an all out ONESHOT unless I decide to add more!

(Disclaimers: I don't own any of TMNT, anything! But it owns me, WOOT!)

(Summery: Michelangelo and his brothers are happily on their nightly patrol until Raphael and Leonardo gets into a fight. So when they all head home Raphael leaves the group and Mikey follows him back to the lair to see if Raphael is okay. But poor Raphael never expects this kind of help from Mikey!)

(Another Note: I'm using their full names, but eventually I'll you the nicknames!)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!

* * *

(Topside)

Michelangelo jumped roof to roof that night looking for and purple dragons or the foot minions that would be causing trouble that night. He was accompanied by his three older brothers; Leonardo, Donatello, and of course Raphael. Mikey the youngest glided down an empty clothes line and hopped onto the next roof before stopping to wait for the others which weren't far behind.

"Mikey, you know I think this patrol is going fairly well tonight." Donatello said, jumping down from an electric pole down to the roof next to Mikey.

"No kidding bro. There's like no midnight goons anywhere!" Mikey stretched letting out a long yawn.

Instantly Leonardo was beside them. "Yeah, but don't forget we still need to search a whole another mile." Leo reminded receiving long exhausted groans from the two turtles.

"I don't think ya' right on this one fearless." Came a Brooklyn accented voice within the shadows of the water tower on the corner of the roof.

Slightly turning Leonardo to look over his shoulder he narrowed his eyes on the figure that stood in the shadows before speaking, "Raph, as leader I think we should continue our patrol-."

"As leader then you should take a look at ch'ya brothers then Leo!" Raphael's voice growled interrupting his brother as he stepped into the moonlight, his arms folded, his expression annoyed like usual.

Mikey smiled a bit before trying to intervene, "I think-." But was quickly stopped when Donatello placed his hand over Mikey's mouth to hush him.

"Just stop, Mikey. They've already started." Donatello whispered and Mikey just rolled his eyes pushing Donatello's hand off his mouth.

When Mikey looked back at the two it did, as Donnie said, it had already begun. Leo and Raph were plastron to plastron point fingers in each other's faces. Their expressions could kill and before they knew it there was a push and a shove.

"Damn it all Leo get off my shell! You ain't my keeper!" Raphael roared pushing Leo to the ground.

"I may not be your keeper," Leonardo growled getting to crouching position, his expression raging with furious anger. "But I'm your superior and I demand respect!" Leo roared back before lunging himself at Raphael whose expression changed to a dark smirk as he hit the ground with Leonardo on top, bent over him, stratling his hips, and pinning his arms to the sides with elite force.

"Damn Leo 'guess I'm rubbing off on ya' huh?" Raphael laughed darkly as he watched his brothers breathing slow down to a normal pace.

"Shut up… I'm nothing. Like you." Leonardo panted angrily, frowning as he began getting up to his knees and releasing Raphael from his grasp.

Michelangelo and Donatello just watched as the scene played hoping for the best. Raphael still laid there in total submission grinning evilly up at his elder brother who looked confused with his feelings.

"C'mon you guys we're heading back." Leonardo said sadly, eyes shut trying to steady his heartbeats and breaths as he got off of Raphael who was chuckling to himself.

"Yeah dudes! TV for Mikey~!" Michelangelo cheered flailing his arms and shut up when he received a glare from Donatello.

"Not the time to cheer, Mikey." Donatello scolded and Michelangelo sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Michelangelo pouted folding his arms over his plastron.

"Let us go." Leonardo said softly, placing a hand on Donatello's shoulder, nearly scaring the shell off him which made Mikey laugh along with a chuckle from Raphael who had hopped to his feet.

They all walked to the end of the rooftop uncomfortably together and looked over the edge before suddenly hearing Michelangelo shout, "Cowabunga dudes!" as he plunged into the dark ally. The others exchanged glances before chuckling and following after, plummeting into the dark alley after their naive young brother. But the only one who stood there in place a few seconds more was Raphael with a scowl stuck on his face. Eventually he jumped down after his green brothers and disappeared into the night.

* * *

(The turtle's lair)

"Sewer sweet sewer!" Michelangelo walked in through a pipe and stretched his arms in the air above his head, letting a long tired yawn escape his lips.

"Move outta' the way, Michelangelo." Raphael prompted in an annoyed tone, slapping his brother upside the head so he'd move as he appeared out of the pipe behind Michelangelo who was now rubbing the side of his head.

"Ouch, Raph, that hurt!" Michelangelo whimpered watching his brother climb up the stairs slowly and disappear behind a wall.

"He's got a point Mikey. You really shouldn't stand in front of the entrance." Donatello's voice came from behind Michelangelo who continued to stare up were Raphael had disappeared to.

Michelangelo frowned for a moment before turning to face Donatello and Leonardo who had entered behind Donatello and was now standing there with him watching Michelangelo's face change into a worried one.

"Hey you guys," He gestured over his shoulder to the stairs, "I'ma go check on Raph real quick kay?" He finished then turned to scamper of but stopped when Leonardo yanked him back by the shell.

"Leave him he's fine-." Leo tried to say quietly before Michelangelo swiped his hand away and turned to them with a disappointed face.

"No you guys, he's not okay. Besides he never vents unless he nearly kills us so, yeah, he need someone right now. Besides what would you guys do if he called you by your guy's first names?" Michelangelo said sadly as he backed away slowly before turning and running off to find Raphael.

The two older brothers exchanged looks and sighed before parting ways; Donatello to his lab and Leonardo to Master Splinter's chambers for a talk on the nights run.

* * *

(Up Stairs In Raphael's Room)

Raphael was lying in his hammock, one of his arms hanging off either side and one of his legs dangling off the side as he stared at the dark pipe covered ceiling. Thoughts consumed his mind as he thought of this night's run. Why did he always have to argue with Leonardo about how he led the team? Maybe he should make his own team, he though. He smirked.

Finally he sat up and threw his other leg over the side and sat up, gripping the sides till his knuckles were dark green. He needed some air, he needed to go topside again, and he needed to blow off some steam. Maybe break a few heads with Casey his best buddy or get drunk and stay up to all hours laughing about crazy shit like usual. Raphael didn't care he just needed out!

So Raphael hopped out of the hammock with a usual glare and walked over to a stool where an old brown duffle bag sat. He slowly reached down to unzip it when he heard the door creak open. Instantly like a ninja he was up on a ceiling pipe in the dark shadows, looking down at the door waiting for whoever that opened the door to enter. When the perpetrator entered Raphael was surprised to see it was Michelangelo who stepped in.

Michelangelo carefully and quietly walked into the room looking for something, or someone. Raphael couldn't but feel curious when he didn't leave after a few moments and instead stepped in further. Raphael noticed as he peered from the shadows that his brother seemed worried, and Raphael never expected to hear what he heard next.

"I know you're in here Raph and I'm worried about earlier. I know you meant a lot of good dude, really. And I don't think Leo should've yelled at you like that either. I know you're probably thinking I'm not in the right mind to talk because I'm not that smart and I know nothing in this matter. But dude," Michelangelo said with a plea, "Raph… I care about you. You're my brother, dude." Michelangelo sighed and looked up to where Raphael sat staring wide eyed at him before he continued. "So all I wanted to ask you is," Mikey smiled softly, "Are you okay?"

Raphael felt his heart twist and was surprised when he felt a tear slide gently down his cheek then kiss his neck before falling to the ground in front of Michelangelo. Michelangelo smiled and watched as Raphael wiped his tears away and jumped down. He couldn't help but smile when Raphael shoved his was past him to his hammock.

"Mikey ya' smarter then you look ya' know." Raphael complemented his voice sad and depressing to hear.

"You're welcome, Raphie…" Michelangelo chuckled and watched his brother climb into his hammock and resume the same position like before Michelangelo walked in.

Raphael lying there with shut his eyes as he thought of how weak he looked in front of the only brother who looked up to him as he felt the tears run down his cheeks. Raphael felt weak, like he wasn't worth anyone's time, like he wasn't the rough tough turtle like before. But all those thoughts were washed away when he heard Michelangelo mumble something.

"I love you Raph…" Michelangelo sighed, the sound of his footsteps getting closer.

Raphael's eyes shot open in horror hoping, just hoping he didn't hear what he thought he heard. He could feel his heart skip a beat and he knew something was going terribly wrong. The sounds of his brother's footsteps were coming closer and closer making Raphael's feeling flutter uncomfortably.

Michelangelo finally stopped in front of where his brother lay and smiled softly down at him making Raphael blush. Michelangelo with one big swing swung his leg over the hammock and his brother to the other side then sat down upon him stratling his hips. Raphael couldn't believe what he was seeing his brother do. Raphael was scared, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. Raphael kicked himself mentally and yelled at himself to do something but it wouldn't listen. So instead he watched helplessly as Michelangelo leaned down and hovered over his face before gently planting kiss on Raphael's lips.

"I may not be able you comfort you but I can at least try, Raph." Michelangelo purred is an odd sad tone against Raphael's lips, then took his wrists and suddenly pinned them above his head higher up on the hammock. Raph felt a spark in his brain, he was furious now! He didn't want to be raped by his younger brother!

So with that Raphael roared, knocked their heads together making Mikey whimper then release and fall back into the hammock between Raphael's legs. The hammock moved side to side and Michelangelo opened his eyes to find Raph on top of him in kneeling position between 'his' legs, pinning him down by the shoulders while his either of his hands lay next to either side of his head. Mikey was in total submission and was loving every moment of it. Mikey smiled immensely and wrapped his legs around Raph's lower shell. This made Raphael blush as red as a tomato.

"Michelangelo Hamato," Raphael pronounced clearly without his accent which made Mikey's eyes grow wide and his giant smiles disappear, "Stop!" Raph growled.

"But, Raphie… I love you…" Mikey sniffled with a real tear sliding down his cheek.

"I know ch'ya' do Mikey. You say 'every morning and 'every night. You're 'post to love me. We're bro's Mikey…" Raph explained as he gently placed their foreheads together then rubbed their snouts together for a moment before pulled away once again.

"Fine then I hate you. Get off of me." Michelangelo whispered sadly, now pressing his hands against the chest area of Raph's plastron for him to get off of him.

"What why 'ya hate me?" Raph's eyes grew wide, pushing closer he tightened his grip to a painful point making Mikey yelp in distress.

"Raph let go! You're hurting me!" Michelangelo cried in pain as his body shook. Mikey could feel Raphael's nail's digging into his skin. He could feel Raph's anger rise. Mikey never thought Raph would take the "I hate you" trick so seriously.

"S'not true! Stop tellin' lies, DAMNITALL!" bellowed furiously and released his grip on Mikey to get a hold of himself.

Mikey helplessly watched as his brother broke-down in front of him. He always had rage problems but Michelangelo never expected that Raphael would break down over something as stupid as the "I hate you" trick. Mikey smiled warmly before tapping Raphael on the shoulder. Raphael's immediate response was to kill and so that was exactly what he was going to do.

Raphael quickly reached down and pulled out his sai, his rage over powered his to the point of no return. He pulled back ready to strike when suddenly Michelangelo wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight loving embrace. Raphael froze and his grip on the sai loosened till if fell from his grasp and hit the ground.

"I'm sorry I said, "I hate you." Raph. I really don't though it was supposed to be a trick. I'm sorry…" Mikey whispered to his confused brother.

"Trick?" Raphael hissed, pulling away to look at Mikey but ended up being pulled back into a tight embrace.

"You've gotta' be kiddin'." Raph murmured against Mikey's shoulder receiving a small chuckle from Mikey.

Raphael could feel Mikey's breath hot against his neck. It sent shivers of delight up his spine. Raphael snapped his eyes shut and crinkled his snout in disgust. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this! Raphael frowned his brows as he tried to think of something so he could get out of this mess.

* * *

(Downstairs in the main room)

Leonardo walked up to the back of the couch where Donatello sat reading his science book on pathology history. Donnie was attention focused on the main part of the book where it discussed the scientific study of the nature, origin, progress, and cause of disease. But of course it would Don thought with a smile. That's what it was mainly about. Don couldn't help but laugh a loud which slightly startled Leo making him jump back a bit. Leonardo let out a quiet laugh startling Donatello making him drop his large book and nearly jump out of his shell.

"When did you-?" He panted, placing a hand over his plastron when his heart would be.

Leo just smiled before responding with a chuckle. "I'm a ninja remember?"

Leonardo and Donatello just laughed for a moment before Donatello broke the silence with an odd question which was, "How do you think Mike and Raph are doing?" Donnie asked.

Leonardo's was no longer amused their little incident that had occurred moments ago and instead was scowling over at the upstairs wall that blocked Raphael's room from sight. "I honestly don't care," He said in a bitter voice. "But I hope Mikey's okay with Raph's temper." And Donatello just nodded in agreement, picking up his book from the floor.

"I think Mikey can handle himself." Donatello mused before getting back to his book.

* * *

(Raphael's Room)

"Why can't you accept the fact that I love you, Raph?" Michelangelo whined, pulling the now struggling Raphael closer to the point their plastrons were touching.

"Stop sayin' dat!" Raphael roared trying to push up out of Mikey's hug but Michelangelo wouldn't allow it and Raph was instantly pulled back with brute force.

Michelangelo taking his head of Raphael's shoulder pulled back quickly and leaned forcing a kiss on Raphael to prove his point. Raphael's eyes shut as millions of thoughts raced though his head. Few of them were _Why is he doing this to me? When did he think of me like a lover? Hell, when did Mikey turn GAY? Why? Why do I feel this way, it ain't right! What should I do? _ Raphael whimpered at his thoughts making Mikey giggle like a girl.

Everything froze when Raphael felt a tongue slip past his mouth and force its way past his teeth into his mouth. Raphael quickly jerked trying to pull away making the hammock sway violently and make creaking noises but still Mikey disagreed.

"Mikey please," Raphael managed to gasp through the deep kiss, "Dis' ain't right." But Michelangelo just ignored his plea.

Mikey slowly released one arm from around his neck, letting his hand slide down Raphael's thick muscular neck, over his big shoulder and down his bicep until he was cradling Raph's elbow. Raphael suddenly felt light and took that as sign of things going from bad to worse when he felt a pressure build under his lower plastron. Mikey felt goose-bumps cover Raphael's arm as his hand traveled lower and stopped letting his hand take a hold of Raphael's. Raphael finally couldn't hold back any longer as he felt himself drop down, letting his erection fall against Michelangelo's plastron.

Raphael twitched when he heard Michelangelo chuckle darkly, "Don't worry It'll be fun, Raph." Mikey purred against his lips before away to look at his dazed brother. Raphael bit his lip holding back a moan as his younger brother pressed their plastrons flush together, rubbing Raph's erection between them. Raphael gasped, his eyes hooded eyes as he arched his back throwing his head back into the air making Michelangelo grin excitedly. Raph never thought it'd feel good to be raped by his younger brother.

As if Michelangelo was reading his brothers mind he responded slyly. "It's not rape if you're enjoying it, Raph; so relax." Michelangelo said, appraising his brother's actions.

Raphael froze when the hand intertwined with his left and began stroking his throbbing cock. Mikey grinned immensely at the pleasure he was forcing Raph to have. But then again, Raphael was no longer struggling which made things all the more better for Mikey. Mikey felt so accepted and didn't want to ever let this end. Raphael his first crush was letting him into his heart and Mikey loved it. Michelangelo smiled when he heard a couple of churrns escape Raphael's throat. Yup this is it, Mikey thought and snuggled their foreheads together as the panting grew louder.

"Will you be my mate, Raph?" Mikey asked, looking into Raphael's golden cloudy eyes while his strokes became more playful.

Raphael finally gave in and leaned down purring into Michelangelo's ear, "S'perfect sound's great… I'd 'love ta Mikey. Let me up and make dat happen for ya'." Raphael said ending it off with a little amusing growl.

Michelangelo brought his other hand back up and gave him a quick loving embrace before finally letting him go. Michelangelo watched Raphael lay back slowly in his hammock, swishing his short tail that covered his entrance suggestively. Mikey blushed for a moment before licking his lips as he let his painful throbbing erection out. Raphael gasped at the sight of Michelangelo's heavily endowed erection which was cover and lubed with its own pre-cum. Michelangelo smiled at Raph's priceless expression as he reached down and begun stroking himself, lubricating his giant shaft to perfection. Mikey couldn't wait he was so excited that his tail wagged vigorously.

"Uh, Mikey? On da other hand I think we should do dis da' other way around." Raphael uttered in an unmanly squeak.

"But Raph," Mikey advocated with a grin, letting go of his member and leaning down positioning himself between Raph's legs, gripping Raph's butt and pulling him down the hammock until Raph's butt was against his plastron where the waist would be. "That wouldn't be fun now, wouldn't it?" Mikey said before leaning into a very eagerly awaited kiss from his new to become lover.

"But Mikey," Raphael groaned as Mikey began moving down to suck on his jaw. "I've never…" He mumbled the rest.

"Never been fucked in the ass?" Mikey question letting out a giggle, as he now trailed his tongue down Raph's neck until he came to the little curve in the neck and then stopped to eye it.

"Ch'yeah, guess you could put it 'like dat." Raphael chuckled, than crossed his arms over his face so he would see nothing but pure darkness.

Raphael bit his lip and quietly wrapped his legs around Mikey's lower shell prodding him to continue on.

"Raphie," Mikey called Raphael's childhood nickname catching Raph's attention. Raphael gasped as he felt something rub against his thigh and move its way down to meet his entrance. "I love you." Mikey ended, and wrapped his arms under Raph's and around his brother's shell pulling him into a tight embrace then began to push.

Raphael quivered wincing at the pain that was filling him up inside. Raph never realized he had tightly wrapped his arms around Mikey's neck and was panting Mikey's name into his ear. Michelangelo heard a loud girlish moan as he thrust himself the rest of the way in and he felt a slight shiver of delight explode in his lower region

"Remind me… to never… Let you on top again…" Raphael said breathlessly and earned a little cute laugh from his younger brother.

Raphael never expected his heart to feel so, so, so whole, and so complete. He felt his anger subside and completely fade away. It was replaced; with something new and much better. It was love… Raphael no longer felt like an angry wall-flower who would always stand on the sidelines, instead he felt like he was so light, so wanted, so accepted, so needed, so loved… He never thought anyone could make him feel this way, let alone Mikey. Raphael gripped tighter as his brother began to move again. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as emotion filled his body, he grit his teeth.

Michelangelo thrust harder and harder until he felt something was wrong. "Raphie you okay?" Mikey asked sadly pulling away to look at his lover.

"Mikey, I feel somethin'…" Raph said, his tears turning into violent stream as they soaked his face, he tried to turn his body the best his could without disconnecting them.

"It's called love, Raph. And I love you Raphie." Mikey smiled understandingly before leaning down and kissing his brother/lover or mate on the forehead as he moved in and out slowly.

Raphael moaned and shut his eyes while Mikey removed their masks. Michelangelo threw them to the floor and began picking up the pace. Raphael moaned and gave a loud churrn as he felt Michelangelo grip his hard pulsating cock and stroke it down hard in repeating twists.

"Mikey!" Raphael wailed sending shivers up Mikey's spine.

Michelangelo just grinned and thrust again this time sliding in all the way and hitting a bundle of nerves making Raphael wailing out a loud ass moan. Mikey did this over and over listening to the sound of his mate cry for more. Michelangelo shut his eyes and let out a few coos but Raph didn't notice, he was too busy enjoying himself. Michelangelo's rhythm became faster, needier, harder, and more longing. The sound of skin slapping grew to the point of unbearableness.

"Mikey! Ah, Mikey, yes!" Raphael's roar weaved in and out of a sexy moan while his body was shoved back and forth. This made the hammock sway and jerk around violently. Luckily they weren't going to fall soon though.

"Almost there, Raphie!" Mikey whimpered digging his nails into Raphael's shoulders as he neared his climax.

"Mikey I'm, Ooooh!" Raphael wailed, throwing his head into the hammock as his body jerked and tensed while he finally ejaculated cumming all over his own plastron.

Feeling Raphael's insides constrict around his throbbing cock was too much! With that, Mikey howled and marked what was his as he let a load out inside Raphael making him grunt. Nothing but heavy panting filled the room as the stared at one another in silence.

"Ya' know Mikey," Raph said softly pulling his brother or better known as mat into a deep kiss before continuing. "I could get used ta dis…" and Mikey just chuckled lightly.

"Good! Because I'm sleeping with you every night!" Michelangelo chirped then earned a glare and low dangerous snarl.

"Sleep in here 'my ass!" Raphael roared and pushed Mikey out off the hammock.

Michelangelo quietly popped his head up and saw Raphael had his back to him and was facing the wall. Mikey whimpered and whined as he crept up behind where his brother lay.

"Don't even think about it Mikey!" Raphael snarled.

"But Raphie~!" Michelangelo whined with a plea and gripped the side of the hammock.

"Mikey!" Raphael roared.

* * *

XOXOXOX

End! I hope you enjoyed my first TMNT T-cest story! PLEASE REVIEW! It'd mean a whole lot to me because I worked 3 days and nights on this thing! Thank you!


End file.
